15 years
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: what happens when Clare isn't sure if Eli is okay with what she is going through, so she just up and leaves. Will he find out what she was hiding, or will he try to avoid her forever? FIND OUT  BAD AT SUMMARIES   prolouge
1. Chapter 1

CLARE POV

"Eli, do you ever want to have kids?" I asked him, I needed to know his input, before I told him right there that I was pregnant.

"Not really, their annoying, and puke all the time, and cry, and then after that, they pee the bed, and are scared of the dark, then they hate your assistance, little ungrateful if you ask me, but refuse your help, and can do it 'by themselves' and then they make huge messes, and then they mooch off every last pay check. Why do you want kids or something?" No I already am having one. But I didn't say that.

"No, um I have to go okay?" his eye brows knitted up in response.

"I have to go work on some homework, it can't be late again." He nodded.

"I'll drive you home." I nodded, as we walked to his hearse, the drive to my house was awkwardly silent. I didn't try to give him a kiss goodbye, I just left the car, and once I was inside, I peeked out the window, to see Eli questioning himself. She let a tear fall down and she knew what she had to do…

15 YEARS LATER…

"Mom, can you tell Constance over their to give me back my damn hat!"

"Watch your mouth, and you know she hates being called Constance, Connie give Coby his hat back! Can't you two get along for at least five minutes; your sister doesn't seem to be fighting at all!"

"That's because she's always on the damn phone! Take it away from her!"  
"I'm not going to take Charleigh's phone away, because you two are arguing, again!"

This was the normal drive to school for my kids. Constance (Connie) likes to be called Connie, and is obsessed with boys, and annoying her brother, Coby, but she is also the best artist I have ever seen, and she is beyond sweet when it matters. She has auburn hair and blue eyes, like me.

Coby, my son, is the only boy out of the three triplets. He has dark brown hair, with blue eyes, Eli's hair, and my eyes. He is the perfect blend of us two. Sarcastic all the time, yet smartest out of the three, and aces all his classes. His favorite color is black. While he is more open than Eli and I were ever. He likes to pick on his sisters, but what boy doesn't. and he has a thing for this girl, but it afraid to tell her, I know how that feels.

My other daughter Charleigh, is the most different than the other two, she has Dark hair, and green eyes, just like Eli. she is smart, but hangs out with the emo crowd, and she is an amazing singer, and we all know I am not. She has a girlfriend, who I've met a couple times, I didn't care that she wasn't straight, as long as she's happy it's okay with me.

"CONSTANCE EDWARDS! Can't you please stop antagonizing him until we get to school? This is your sophomore year! Aren't you excited at all?" she rolled her eyes.

"I love you mom, but nothing about lake Hurst is cool." I sighed, I had an idea but I'm not sure if it's a good one. If it wasn't obvious Eli doesn't know about them. He didn't want kids, so I left before he could know, my parents were okay with it, so I didn't have to tell him, he wasn't ready to have kids, and he probably would have left me too. Of course I still love him, but I can't be with him, if it meant getting rid of these beautiful people I have had the pleasure to call my kids, for the past 15 years. I remember the day I found out I was having 3, instead of one.

_._

_._

_._

"_Doctor, is everything okay?" _

"_Yes honey, but I'm having trouble just spotting the first heartbeat, the other ones keep jamming the signal,"_

"_WAIT! What OTHER heartbeats? The last time I checked, I had one little heartbeat in there, where are you getting these other heartbeats?"_

"_Oh, you didn't know? You're having triplets… congratulations!" _

"_Are you sure it isn't just my stomach acting up?" I asked with a suspicious look on my face._

"_HAHA! Clare, you are too funny, no it's definitely 3 heartbeats," _

_._

_._

That was the day my whole world, was even more flipped upside down, and I knew I had to take action, it just wasn't the one decision I ever thought I'd have to make.


	2. Chapter 2

CLARE POV

I was sitting in my kitchen thinking about how to tell the kids about the move. How would they take it? Would they want to move?

My thoughts were interrupted, by the sound of 3 loud teenagers entering the house.

"Hey, I think we need to have a talk." They all gave me a weird look but sat down anyway.

"Mom, what's going on, your scaring the shi- crap out of me." I cuckled a little.

"Connie, honey I THINK this is good news." Charleigh's head snapped up.

"Well mom, what is it?"

"I think we're moving, I just want to know what you guys think about it."

"AWESOME!" all three teenagers, started shouting in excitement, and talking about who will get the best bedroom. I loved my children with all my heart, watching them get along, and be loving together, brought back many flashbacks from their childhood.

.

.

.

"_Mommy, I think that Oby, has one of my dolls in his room! I need it mommy! Lucy will really die, if she doesn't see her prince tonight mom!" I chuckled and ruffled Connie's hair._

"_Honey, I'll go see if he has it."_

"_Coby, do you have your sister's dolls? I mean, your 4, what do you want with them?"_

"_SHARING IS CARING! That's what they said in preschool, mommy! Sharing is caring!" I laughed out loud, I loved my children. _

_As I was walking out of Coby's room with three little dolls, I sat down next to Charleigh, on the couch drawing pictures._

"_Leigh, honey, what is this?" _

"_I think that my daddy is a super hero. Not Oby's daddy, or Connie's daddy, just my daddy. He has a lot of powers, and that's how come we can't see him, cause he is invisample." _

"_You mean invisible?"_

"_YEA! Invisample." _

"_Honey, you and your brother, and sister have the same dad. He's no hero, but he is a great guy."_

"_Then how come his boss man took him away from us?"_

"_Sometime's life is hard, and you can't be with the person you always want to be with."_

"_Will I ever have to leave you too, like daddy left?"_

"_No, daddy didn't leave, it was just necessary at the time, but I promise, I'll never leave you, but it's time for bed, good night honey,"_

_._

_._

_._

Charleigh was always the one who wanted her father in her life. The other two always asked about him, but she would always ask to send him her recital invitations, or kindergarten graduation invite. It broke my heart telling her he couldn't make it.

LATER THAT NIGHT  
IN CLARE'S ROOM  
CLARE POV*

I was lying in bed, waiting for sleep to take me, when I saw the light peer into my bedroom, out of habit I rolled over, to face to person coming in my room, to see Charleigh. I was confused,

"What's wrong honey?"

"Can we talk." She looked at the ground out of nervousness, a thing I do too.

"Of course, come here." She made her way to my bed, and we lay there for a minute, just looking at each other.

"Mom, isn't Degrassi, the school that you met dad at?" I nodded.

"Could you tell me about him?" I was shocked that she asked this, she hasn't asked about him in a bout six years.

"If you don't want to I understand." I shook my head.

"I'll tell you, here, come back over here." she lied down with her head in my lap as I brushed her hair with my fingers.

"I used to do this to your dad too, when ever he was frustrated, we would just sit here, and I'd play with his hair." She smiled up at me.

"What did he look like?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"Identical to your brother, but with your eyes, and smile." She giggled, as did I.

"Was he a nice guy?"

"The sweetest, when ever, I was having a bad day, he used to sneak in my window, and bring me little stupid gifts, like one time, your grandmother told me that I couldn't go on a date with him, because it was the same night as one of our church functions, and so when I got home, there was rose petals all over my bed, and a little fold out table, with food, and drinks, and him."

"That is the cutest thing ever!"

"I know! Your grandfather hated him. The night I decided that I didn't want to keep my purity ring on anymore, because I was ready, I walked downstairs the next morning, with Eli on my arm, forgetting it was a Saturday and they weren't at work. So we were both half naked, with out a purity ring. He FLIPPED!" she fake smacked my arm.

"Mom, honestly, why isn't he here?" I looked down at her and frowned.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was your age, so I didn't know if he was ready for this responsibility. I was planning on telling him, after I went to my Doctor's appointment, they told me I had to reschedule, so I went to tell him, when I got a phone call, saying to go to the doctors.

I went there, and they were taking forever, trying to find a heartbeat, and I was worried. She soon told me that she found the heartbeat, but the _other_ heartbeats were blocking the one she was trying to see.

I was so afraid of what would happen, and then I asked him if he wanted and kids and he flat out told me he never wanted any. I didn't want to burden him with something that would make him unhappy, because I know that if I told him, he would've stayed, but I also know that he wouldn't have been happy, because he is just that sweet.

So I told my mom about you guys, and I told my best friend Alli, and we left Degrassi, and moved across town, here to Lake Hurst."

"So, you don't think he would've loved us?" I shook my head rapidly.

"I think he would've loved you to death, but I didn't want to hold him back,"

She nodded,

"Wouldn't it be cool if he still lived there?" I paled; I hadn't really thought it would be "cool" because I couldn't face him after all this time.

"I don't know what I would do if…" she stopped my words by embracing me in a hug, a bear hug.

"It would be amazing, you guys could get back together, and he didn't even have to waste his teenage years with us, so there is no reason why he couldn't love us, right?"

"It isn't that simple, he could've moved on, and we can't just show up in his life."

"I hope he hasn't moved on…."

"We can't even be sure that he still lives by Degrassi."

"That is true."

"I wish that you had told him about us…" I knew that that's what she wanted more than anything, was a father, her father, but that was something I couldn't give her anymore.

"I wish I had too." With that being said, they both fell asleep to the dreams of Eli. for Clare, this was any every night thing, but for Charliegh, it gave her an idea.

CHARLEIGH POV

I woke the next morning, to the sound of my mom taking a shower; I sat there while the whole conversation played back in my head.

"_I wish I had too." _

She wants him in our lives, so I will get him in our lives, without her help. With that I ran to get my iPod and laptop. I turned on one of my favorite bands, Neon Trees, and opened up a Google page.

ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY

ENTER.

I waited for the page to load, I couple links popped up, some I ignored, with some ones last name being Goldsworthy, and someone else's first name being Elijah.

I clicked on one that looked semi reliable,

**ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY**  
Music Producer, known for Producing some of the greatest rock bands…

I clicked the link and got a ton of words about this Elijah Goldsworthy.

_**CLICK HERE FOR AN OFFICE DIRECTIONS  
CLICK HERE FOR MORE INFORMATION ON: ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY  
CLICK HERE FOR PICTURES OF: ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY  
CLICK HERE TO SEND AN EMAIL TO: ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY**_

I clicked the directions link, to see if he lived by here, incase it was him

His office is RIGHT by Degrassi. I then pressed the button that said more information. I was amazed at the information I found

.

.

.

**I asked Elijah, "What inspired you to become a music producer?" **

**He replied with a witty response.**

"**My love for Dead Hand, and the love of my life. For some reason, I never saw her after I was 16, but then when I realized that she slipped from my fingers, I couldn't let my other dreams die down as well. so where ever Clare is, I hope that she is doing okay." **

Clare, as in Clare EDWARDS? I had to see what he looked like, so I clicked pictures, there was a few albums. One was named, Elijah's life now, then another one, Elijah as a small town high school boy. I clicked that link, and was shocked at what I saw. I saw Coby. With my eyes, and smile. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, a happy tear, like a spot in my heart was filled immediately, from this stranger. I knew what I had to do, I had to go and see him.

.

.

.

A WEEK LATER  
CLARE POV  
ON THERE WAY TO THE DOT  
FOR BREAKFAST*

"Mom, are you sure that this is a good idea, what if we are late?"

"Coby, calm down, okay? I'm positive you won't be late, school doesn't start for 90 minutes, relax."

"Fine."

"Honey, are you okay?" he was about to reply, when Connie cut him off.

"He's probably all depressed, I mean, look at him, he's practically cutting his wrists with his eyes."

Coby rolled his eyes.

"Yes, CONSTANCE, just like I'm slowly murdering you as well, with my eyes. Wait! It isn't working."

"Har, Har, Coby," I rolled my eyes.

"You guys, are always fighting, I hope for Degrassi's sanity, that you aren't in any of the same classes."

"Well, I have already checked out each schedule, and the only class I have with anyone is Charleigh, we have music class together, and emoboy and Charleigh have English together. Other than that we're going solo." I smiled.

"Leigh honey, are you going to try out for chorus this year?"

"No mom, I'm not that good. There are plenty better singers than I." I loved how she was so gramically correct all the time, it was adorable, but I didn't dare tell her that.

As we were sitting in the Dot, I was reminiscing in memories, my last time I saw Eli, outside of Morty, was in here. At this very table, our table.

As I was sitting, with my back facing the door, I heard the bell go off. I ignored it, but Charleigh's face paled over, at least 3 times.

"Charleigh, honey, what's going on?"

Her eyes widened, as I heard her voice breaking.

"He's here." I was confused,

"Who's here?"

"Him. Elijah Goldsworthy.:

My face mimicked theirs, and I tried to bury my head into the table, hoping he would go away, but Charleigh had a different idea.

"ELIJAH!" O.O

"What are you Doing Charleigh?"

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!"

I felt his eyes piercing my back; slowly I turned around, to be face to face with the man of my dreams, from across the room.

"_Clare?"_ I gulped, and nodded.

"_What are you doing here?"_ he hadn't looked at the kids yet. Good.

"Guys, lets go."I mumbled under my breath, but Connie and her big mouth.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Constance! How many times do I have to tell you to watch your MOUTH!" that didn't help, because then we got into a little bickering.

"Mom, it's Connie, do we have to go threw this every time I saw ONE swear word?"

"CONSTANCE, shut up, we are in public,"

"you shut up emoboy."

"Both of you, shut the HELL up!" I looked at Charleigh, wide eyed, she wasn't one to cuss, but she just stood up, and walked on over to Eli.

CHARLEIGH POV

I walked up, and put my hand on his face. Looking into his eyes, my eyes.

"It's really you." I whispered barely above a whisper.

He looked highly confused.

"Your, Elijah Goldsworthy, with Coby's whole everything, and my green eyes and smile." I was just babbling. I didn't care, but I slowly moved my hand from his face. I didn't want to creep him out. I turned halfway around.

"Connie, he doesn't look a thing like you!"

ELI POV

What the HELL?

"HA, HA Charleigh, but who the hell is he? Sorry, mom." I had to put the pieces together. How did Clare, my love have kids. And why did they ALL look like me?

I got that there were, 3. Three children, teenagers, two identical girls with different color hair and eyes, and a boy, that looked JUST like me, but with beautiful blue eyes. My eyes then traveled to the auburn haired girl, texting furiously, and eying me weird. Her eyes the same blue, and smile as Clare. It made my heart skip a beat.

"Clare, what's. What's going on?"

She sighed. "Eli, I." she looked down. I waited for her to continue, but then the girl who could've been my sister, spoke up.

"Do you really need help figuring that out? I mean GEEZ! We're your children! And this is the girl you love! I read it on your site, you love her! You guys can be together again. My name is Charleigh. This is Coby, and that's Constance, but she likes to be called Connie." She ran up to me, and hugged me. It felt so right, I hugged her back.

CLARE POV

I was silent, I couldn't believe we were here, and so was Eli. he looked so good. But all I wanted to do was run.


	3. Chapter 3

COBY POV

"What the- what's going on?" I was so confused! Charleigh sighed, and looked over at me.

"You have to be open minded here, I mean, LOOK at him. He looks JUST like you. How can you not know what's going on?" I got up and walked out of the Dot. Connie fallowed.

"Our lives are super fucked right now." I nodded in agreement.

"Like, who the hell IS he? WHY does he have to be here? Mom told us about him when we were little, but I never really cared about him, I didn't feel like I needed a dad, we had mom."

"Me either, she's perfect." This time we both sighed and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Super. Fucked." We both sighed.

CLARE POV

I watched as my other two children up and left.

"Charleigh, let's go." I lightly grabbed her wrist, and started to pull her away from Eli. I couldn't do this. My kids need me.

"Mom, why can't I stay here with Elijah?" I sighed.

"Because, you can't! Now let's GO, NOW! I am starting to wish we never moved."

"Mom, that's so not fair, he has a right to know us. Even now."

"I know, but I can't just leave you here with him, so let's go!"

I was surprised to see Eli talk.

"Clare, don't talk about me like I'm not here! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you hide this? WHY did you leave me?" I felt a tear go down my face. I always hated him yelling at me, even now.

Charliegh knew that.

"Dude! Stop yelling at her, she did it for YOU!"

"Charleigh, let's just go."

"NO! You can't leave I, I'm so confused." Charleigh looked regretful.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I'm sorry mom, let's just go."

I walked outside; tears evident in my eyes, and Connie came up to me.

"Mom, what happened?" I shook my head,

"I'm fine, really, I maybe you guys should go to school now. Come on."

We all got in the car, and silently drove to Degrassi. I felt a rush of memories, flood through my brain, as I drove, not really focusing on the road, so I snapped out of it, and paid attention to the road.

Once we arrived at Degrassi, I parked in the parent parking spot. I've never been over here before, considering I was never a parent, dropping their kid off.

"Let's go to the office." They nodded.

IN THE OFFICE  
CLARE POV*

"Mr. Simpson! Your still working here?" he grinned, and nodded.

"Long time, Clare, and who are these fine kids?"

"This is Coby, Connie, and Charleigh."

"There looking more like Mr. Goldsworthy, each day." I smiled a fake grin.

"Alright, let's sign these papers."

After everything was signed, said, and stated, I was about to leave, when he called me back.

"Clare, I think you messed something up. You forgot the paternal address."

"They don't have a father, Eli doesn't know they exist. I'd like to keep it that way." He nodded, and looked sad. I walked out of the building, and slowly made my way to the car, I was too involved in my thoughts, to see who was standing at the door to my car. I looked up, ready to unlock it, when I saw him standing there.

"Clare, you have to talk to me." I sighed, and looked down at the floor.

"Well you haven't changed." He rolled his eyes, and pulled me to the car. Sit. Lets talk.

"There really isn't much to say."

"To HELL with that. You know what there is to say."

"Eli, it was for the best, and it's was the past, I honestly don't know what you want from me!"

"I want to know why, why you couldn't just tell me, I would've helped you! There my kids too! It's my RIGHT to help them, and I love you Clare, I always have, and then you just left! You left without a goodbye, or letting me know WHY you left."

I sighed.

"I left because I found out I was pregnant. At first, I was going to tell you, I had it all planned out, I would go to the doctors, then I would tell you, that I was going to have a baby."

"What went wrong?"

"I found out, that there was THREE of them, Eli, three." He looked confused.

"I asked you if you wanted kids, and you sat there pointing out the negatives of children, you didn't want kids."

"I would've loved to be there! If I knew, you were being serious, I wouldn't of answered like that. I would've helped you Clare!"

"I know! That's why I couldn't tell you! DON'T YOU GET IT!" I was shouting now.

"No, care to enlighten me?"

"I knew that you would help, because you're a good guy, your amazing, but I didn't want to hold you back, you find someone better than me as it is, you didn't need three more strings, I didn't want you to be unhappy, I wanted you to full fill your life, I wanted what was best! How can't you see it? I did it for you!" I felt yet another tear slip down my face, as we were in the car, pouring our feelings out to each other.

"Clare, I love you so much, it isn't even funny." I smiled,

"I love you too, Eli." I went to kiss him, but he moved, I regretted it immensely.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." He shook his head.

"I love you Clare, but I have girlfriend. I'm not a cheater, so I think I need to just digest this, but I would love to meet them, all of them." My heart snapped in half, he has a girlfriend. I knew he could find a better person. I mustered up, a smile; it must have been the fakest thing ever.

"I have to talk to them. I should've known she would pull this shit. I should have known." I was shaking my head, talking to myself.

"What are you talking about?"

"Charleigh always asked about you when she was little. She used to think you were some super hero. This went on until she was 9. I thought it was just a phase that kids go through, but neither Coby nor Constance, ever did that, I mean occasionally they would ask about you, but Charleigh was always talking about you. She used to write you letters in her little girl hand writing. When ever she would have a recital, she would BEG me to make you come to it. It hurt me to know that I couldn't do that.

I couldn't tell her everything, because she was too little. I thought that it had passed, but then when I announced we were moving, she started asking about you again. I guess I should've put two and two together, she didn't care about leaving all her friends, or her girlfriend, she didn't care about school. But as soon as I said we were moving back, she wanted to know EVERYTHING about you, I didn't think that you'd still be here. I don't think I would've moved back if I thought that you were still here."

He sighed, and looked down.

"I wish that things went differently." I nodded.

"I should go, you should too, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Let me help."

"You sure?"

"Yea, why not?"

Alone. In a house, with Eli. why do I feel that this is a disaster waiting to happen, just like when I was 15?


	4. Chapter 4

ELI POV

I was driving to Clare's house, she looked hesitant to have me over, but I REALLY wanted to meet those kids, and she was the only one who could allow it, if she honestly believes after getting to re-know me, that it's a bad idea, I'll accept it, and tries to better myself.

"Right, then it's the green house, on the left." I nodded, as she instructed me towards her house. We went inside, and I noticed there was a box that said CLARES PICTURES, and another one that said KIDS' PICTURES. There were plenty of other boxes with the names sprawled out across them. She first went over to a box that said CONNIE on it. I loved the names she picked for them, oddly suitable.

We walked into a room with a box that said CONNIE, so I'm guessing its Connie's room. We put the box down and she went to get more, I fallowed her out, and she handed me a box, and said to bring it to the last door down the hall, can't miss it. Of course I couldn't it was a black door, when all the other ones were white. It was a COBY box. I smirked; it was refreshing how he liked black too. We kept loading boxed into two bedrooms, I noticed how we never went to Charleigh's room.

"Where's Charleigh's stuff."

"She already unpacked, she is very sufficient, and works hard, she NEVER half asses, ANYTHING, her room looks like we've been living here for years. Already painted, and clothes already sprawled out of the dresser." I laughed, and went to the bedroom, which had a sticker on it that said.

"CHARLEIGH, BITCHEZ!"

"You let her get this sticker on her door?"

"Well, she I don't mind them cursing, just not at me, and plus her girlfriend made it for her, before we moved, I couldn't say no." it was cute.

"So, she's gay?"

"No, she's bisexual, she has had a boyfriend before, and Katherine is her first girlfriend, I love that girl."

"I never thought Saint Clare, would support cursing in her household!" I said with sarcasm.

"Help me hang this up."

I saw the most beautiful picture I have ever seen, it was a portrait of the four of them.

"How much did this cost you?"

"Nothing, Constance made it when she was 13; it made me cry when I first saw it. She spent a week on it."

"That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"She hasn't ever been so passionate about anything before, I love her to death. Charleigh on the other hand, is the BEST singer ever, she doesn't think she is that good, but I swear she gives me goose bumps every time, she refuses to public singing, alone. She was in elementary choir, but in middle school, she has a solo, and quite, she has stage fright. Coby, though, is like an open book, never tries to hide what he's feeling, and the best writer I have ever met in my life. He wrote a book, when he was 12, about our family, it was a hefty book, and he let me read it, I was crying, he thought I hated it, but it was the best thing ever. I never thought I was a good mother, but they always told me other wise. It breaks my heart knowing that I made a mistake not telling you everyday, but they said that they had me, and never needed a dad, but I knew that you were in Charleigh's dreams all the time.

She used to send letters to Santa, begging him to bring you here; she was too cute, saying to wrap you up in a purple box, with green polka dots. She said that it should have wholes. She said this no lie, direct quote.

"I wouldn't want him to die, of no air MOM! No wonder we don't have pets." I laughed for 5 minutes; it was the cutest thing ever. She wanted to wrap you in a box with holes." I started to laugh along with her, we were laughing so hard, and then I looked in her eyes, and stopped laughing, she soon did too. I slowly moved closer to her, as did she. I was this close to kissing her; no other thoughts were in my head, until she pulled back.

"Eli. You have a girlfriend, we cannot be doing this."

I sighed, I knew she was right, but I didn't know what surged through me, but I NEEDED to kiss her, when I thought that at that last moment, I remembered those lips on mine, and I crave it like an addict watching the supply, but can't ever have it, because he's trapped. Only instead of chains holding him back, It's Jess. He really likes Jess; he can't hurt her like this.

"I think you should go," I could see the tears, brimming her bottom eyelashes, as she turned away, towards the door, and held it open.

ELI'S APARTMENT (JESS IT THERE)  
ELI POV*

"Eli, baby, where were you? I thought we were going to relax today, just you. And just me. Alone." She was trying to seduce me, but I couldn't imagine anything but Clare's whispering in my ear's from so long ago.

_._

_._

_._

"_Eli, you will NEVER guess, the kind of news I have." I was confused, what was wrong?_

"_Are you there Eli?"_

"_Yea, I'm here, what is it?"_

"_You, are coming over tonight, pack a bag, with clothes, for 2 days. My parents are away, and I don't want to be alone, so I thought of inviting KC, but I realized that I could bribe you," I knew she was joking about KC, but it still made me feel jealous. _

"_Be there in 20." She giggled, and hung up. What was in her head?_

_20 MINUTES LATER…_

_Knock_

_Kno-_

"_Eli, come in!" Eli walked in and saw all the living room lights were off, he slowly made his way up the stairs, to see Clare, sitting on the bed, with the hugest smile on her face ever, he gave her a suspicious look, and she giggled. He walked up to sit next to her, when she stood up, and walked up to him._

"_Eli, tonight, for the first time, it's just you. And me. Together, I want you to have me," he wasn't sure of this, he was turned on, by her whispering, seductively in his ear, but when she licked, then quickly bit his ear, all uncertainty that he had washed away with that kiss, and he took it from her, he took the girls innocence, slowly, and passionately, then, the next night, he took it again, and again. _

_._

_._

_._

This thought made Eli shutter, it isn't right to think about another girl, when your with one, he knew that, he just didn't want to hurt her… what he didn't think about, was how much more he was hurting the girl, he really loved.

"Elijah, I think, I think I love you." Eli stayed silent. He didn't love Jess, he liked her, but definitely not love.

"Now is when you say 'oh jess! I love you too!'" I sighed,

"Jess, I, honestly, do not love you. I just like you, I'm sorry."

She sniffled,

"Why, Eli! WHY?" I was feeling bad about hurting her, but I couldn't let her believe I loved her.

"I really am sorry, maybe I could grow to love you, it's just, I've had a lot of heart break in my life, your really good to me."

She nodded,

"I _guess_ this could work."

"I have to be honest with you though, I found out something today, that will change my life forever, and you deserve to know. I have kids. 3 children, well teenage children. I just found out today,"

"TEENAGERS! TEENS! Your 30! For crying out loud, Elijah, what kind of person are you? I cannot do this, I enjoy your money, I enjoy your sex, but I can't have this drama." He was shocked.

Did she _really_ just say that?


	5. Chapter 5

CLARE POV

"Mom, can't you _call_? I mean, really! What's dinner going to hurt? It will give us more time to prove him, just ASK. PLEASE!" I sighed, in defeat, I couldn't deny them that. It's just dinner, I couldn't be selfish, and not let the kids have him, just because I couldn't.

"Hey, Eli. It's Clare, from… wait why would I say that, like you would forget, anyway the kids wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us, we didn't think it would hurt to ask, so why not? But we totally understand if you can't make, it don't worry. And if you want to bring your girlfriend, feel free, were going to _La Bella_. It's a little Italian restaurant, right down the street from my old house you can't miss it, and we should be there by 6, its 4 now, so bye."

I felt super awkward leaving that message, I mean, what if she is like, super beautiful, and sexy. I can't let this shake me. I'm a 29 year old woman, who is worried that a man has a beautiful girlfriend. What is _wrong_ with me?

6 OCLOCK  
LA BELLA  
ELI POV

I was excited to see how my _kids_ were. I mean, I wasn't there while they grew up, and I've only heard about them from Clare.

I found them sitting at a table, all talking little filling words, they were talking about school, and each other.

"Hey."

They all looked shocked I showed up. I sat down, and say Charleigh looking down, smiling. Coby just rolled his eyes at her. It was cute, and Constance was wrapped up in looking at Clare, who I finally looked at, and she was deep in thought.

So I was curious as to what she was thinking of, but I didn't push it.

"Coby, when did you say you had to be back?"

"October 16th," what were they talking about?

"I'm really glad you finally asked her! I am truly sorry that I made us move, right when you asked her, I mean she is so wonderful, you guys have been friends forever, and NOW you asked her to Lake Hurst Homecoming! And even if she looks bad, I know she isn't, because come one, Johnny DiMarco, knows how to raise his kids, I love them."

It was so cute, how excited she got, talking to her son about girls.

"Mom, I love you and all, but _here, now_ really mom?"

"Sorry,"

"So, mom, if your letting emoboy here, leave tomorrow, for home coming, could Leo come stay with us tomorrow? _Please!_ I really miss him, he's my _best_ friend." Clare smiled; I loved watching these little family moments.

"Of course, just make sure he's aloud also." This made Constance smile, as well."

"We're being rude, hi." I smiled at Charleigh; she is too sweet, just like Clare."

"Hi, so what's good here?"

"Well, we were just going to pizza, mom has a crush on the guy who delivers each pizza, its too cute watching her face light up. We came here last night, and they flirted for a couple minutes."

"Constance Edwards, I was _not_ flirting with Chad, we were simply conversing in a friendly manner, I know him from College, and he's _just _a friend. He used to babysit you guys _all _the time."

Clare's smile faltered, and she got up, and pulled Charleigh to the bathroom. _Why?_

CLARE POV  
GIRLS BATHROOM*

"Char, honey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really,"

"Stop, rewind, and play." Realization got to me as I repeated the words Eli said to me once at this age. My heart beat dropped for a second. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Well, Katherine told me she couldn't be with me anymore, because she met someone else, who still lived close to her, it hurts mom. A lot." She was crying by now, I knew once she started to get formal like she was, and secluding herself off from everyone, something is wrong.

"How about me and you get out of here, we'll have a girls, without Connie night." She giggled, and nodded, I do this when ever my kids feel down, it always seems to brighten their day.

ELI POV

We had a weird, but somewhat sweet conversation while they were in the bathroom.

"What was that all about?"

They shared a look. "Char, is mad about something, hurt, 10 bucks says, they ditch this Popsicle stand."

He nodded, with an evil grin. "Another ten says that they'll call it a _girl's_ night, but wont take you with them."

"Fine Edwards, you're on. "

"_Edwards_ really? You're an Edwards too dumbass."

"Yea, well…"

"Exactly! So do you know what's bothering her?" I felt a pang at my heart when I finally realized, they're last name was Edwards, not Goldsworthy.

She was typing away at her phone.

"Shi-oot"

"What?"

"Katherine's page says, _in a relationship with Jessica Middleton._"

"Oh, shit. Mom hates that bit- mean woman." I sighed,

"I don't care if you swear, as long as it's not too bad, but how do you know anything is wrong? She seemed perfectly fine." They nodded, and looked down.

"Ever since we were little, she would bottle up her emotions, and she wouldn't be so formal, she's more loving than that. One time, when we were 12, the Middleton's were holding a birthday party for Jessica, and they invited all of us, but then when we got there, all they did was pick on Charleigh, she acted totally fine, like it wasn't phasing her, but the next day at school, they continued to pick on her, and it was all because some Guthrie boy, had a crush on Char, and not Jessica. To say the least Jessica was pissed, and decided to make Char's life hell. Meanwhile she was just ignoring her, well at least that's what we thought, until one day, she came out of the bathroom, all her hair was cut off, and she said "Now he wont like me, and she'll leave me alone." I was so scared for her, mom made her take counseling for 2 years, and now she's better, but you know that girl, that ran up to you and hugged you, before you even knew her? _That's_ the Char she always is, but when she gets all closed off, we know something is up." It was ridiculous how well they knew each other. **(AU: KC isn't Jenna's babydaddy)**

When they came out, Coby got 20 dollars, to say he was smug was an understatement.

CLARE POV

"So, what should we do tonight?" Charleigh had a huge grin on her face…


	6. Chapter 6 FINALE its over after this!

CLARE POV

"We are going shopping. I need a new wardrobe." I sighed. Charleigh may be the complete opposite of Connie, but even this girl is a shopaholic.

"Fine, lets go, we need to be home in a few hours." She nodded and bounced excitedly.

"Wow, are you sure your not Connie?" I smiled, so she knew I was kidding.

She got serious. "We must never speak of this moment." She said with her pointer finger out, and a grim look on her face, that made me start laughing.

COBY POV  
RESTAURANT

"So, what do you do for a living?" this Eli guy, smiled, and said "I'm a music producer." Connie smiled real huge.

"So, you've met famous people, like rock stars?" he chuckled and nodded.

"Don't mind her small mindedness." Connie scoffed at me, and I rolled my eyes.

My phone went off, and I answered it.

"Yo, what's up?" I laughed at her out burst.

"Who says 'Yo' anymore?" I could feel her shrugging from the other line.

"I don't know, I was trying to bring it back, didn't work?" I laughed again.

"No, sorry, let's just forget ever trying that."

"Anyway Coby, are you still taking me to the dance?"

"Of course, unless you don't want me to." She giggled, it was so cute.

"Of course I do, even my _dad_ wants you to take me." I smiled at that.

"Well I have to go, my, uh dad? Is here, so I'll call you tonight?"

"Sure, bye Coby."

"Bye DiMarco."

I hung up the phone to see Connie looking at me with a sly look.

"Bye, DiMarco." She was mocking me.

"It's better than, Oh Joey, I know you're the quarterback, but can't you just fuck the shit out of me?"

"ASSHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

"Whoa, guys chill."

ELI POV  
I watched as they bickered, but then I cut in. they were getting to be a little too much.

"So how's life?" I asked them. Hoping that it wouldn't be awkward.

CLARE POV

"Mom, you need to get this!"

"NO! I have spent 300 dollars, lets GO!" she laughed, and followed me out of the store.

We made it into the house, and Eli was there.

He made my heart skip a beat, even after all these years.

"Mom, can he stay the night?" I sighed, knowing who they were talking about.

"Sure, if that's what he wants. I'm sure he has better things to do though."

"I'd love to." I smiled, and the kids all pulled me into the bedroom, I was confused.

"Don't blow this mom. But also remember, we don't need anymore brothers and sisters." I smiled.

"Nothing is going to happen, he has a girlfriend." Connie smiled knowingly.

"So, you didn't deny that you wanted something to happen."

"Good night guys." They went to their rooms, and I sat down on my bed, and pulled a box out from under my bed.

I sat their looking at their baby pictures, ever since they were little, and I was planning on giving some of them to Eli, if he wanted them.

"Hey, Eli, can you come here for a minute?" I heard the TV turn off, and he peeked his head through the door, than came and sat down next to me.

"I was just curious as to if you wanted some pictures, of them, I mean, you don't have to have them, I mean, maybe your girlfriend wouldn't want you to, or." I was cut off my warm lips on mine. It felt so good, to feel this again, so I slowly kissed back, un aware of what I was even doing.

_He has a girlfriend._

"Stop." He looked confused. I stood up, and walked out of the room, and sat on the couch. I heard his foot steps fallowing behind me, so I knew he wanted to know what was on my mind.

"You have a girlfriend." He chuckled, and I glared. Now was not the time for chuckling.

"Clare, I don't have a girlfriend. She broke up with me, she was apparently only using me."

"I'm sorry" was the only thing I could say.

"I'm not." And with that, his lips were back on mine, and I wouldn't stop him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he laid down on top of me. I slowly turned us over so that I was on top of him, and stood up, without breaking the kiss.

I pulled my arms back around his neck as he stood up as well, and walked backwards into the bedroom. As soon as we made it in there, I shut the door, and pressed him against it. I pulled back quickly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded, still kind of weary about the whole idea.

"What's wrong?" I wanted to tell him, but I was slightly shy about this.

"No one, besides you, has ever seen me naked before. I'm gross looking now." I mumbled the last part.

I looked down at my hands, and began to go open the door, until I felt arms going around my waste.

"Your perfect," he kissed my jaw.

"Gorgeous." And then he kissed my neck.

"But most importantly, your mine." And with that, he kissed the top of my covered breast. I gave in almost instantly, and fell into his arms. He dragged me to the bed, and laid me down. He started kissing my again, and when he started to pull on my shirt, my worries went away, and my shirt was on the floor.

I then pulled his shirt off, and ran my fingers up and down his flat chest. I heard his sigh at my touch.

"Clare, I love you so much" he whispered in my ear, before going for my pants.

"I've never stopped loving you." I said, as I pulled the rest of my clothes off.

He was already exposed, and I was anticipating what would come next. To say my body was craving this, was a severe understatement. My body, needed this, _him_.

After a long night, they woke up in each others arms. Smiling, like they haven't in 15 years…


End file.
